Light
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: TONARI NO TOTORO: Susuwatari são tímidos espíritos de pó que se escondem no escuro. Algumas pessoas são assim também.


**Disclaimer: **Tonari no Totoro não me pertence. É apenas um dos meus modelos de loucura.

**Shippers: **No shipper

**Categoria: **Fantasia

**Classificação: **+12

**Sinopse: **Susuwatari não tímidos espíritos de pó que se escondem no escuro. Algumas pessoas são assim também.

**N/a: **Sabe uma daquelas coisas malucas que fazem pop na sua cabeça e, embora não tenham nenhum sentido, acabam escapando para ganhar o mundo? Bom, isso definitivamente é bem maluco... e cada um dê o sentido que quiser.

**Light**

Coço os olhos. Estão ardendo. Não é sono, um pouco de cansaço talvez. Mas eu chuto que são as luzes, principalmente. Essas luzes me incomodam profundamente. Luzes de metro, brancas, estáticas, gélidas, zunindo como abelhas mecânicas, devorando meu cérebro aos pouquinhos.

Talvez seja um pouco de exagero, mas eu ainda odeio luzes. Não sei, desde criança, eu prefiro o escuro. Naquela época ainda gostava bastante de sol, embora detestasse luz elétrica. Agora, nem o sol consigo tolerar. Mei vive dizendo que minha pele esta parecendo cera de vela, que minha cor esta desbotando um pouquinho a cada dia. Não ligo se eu ficar completamente branca. Se eu virar um fantasma e a única luz que precise para enxergar seja minha própria luminescência. Assim, eu poderei abandonar essa cidade enorme com todas essas luzes que não se apagam nunca e ir viver em algum oco de arvore, onde o escuro é quente o bastante e me abraça apertado como uma mãe.

Mamãe. Sim, agora eu me lembro. Foi quando ela morreu que eu passei a odiar a claridade. Ela estava melhorando, estava quase curada. Então pegou uma gripe e se foi em menos de dois dias. Mei era tão novinha naquela época! Tinha quatro anos ainda. Ela chorou tanto... Bem, eu chorei também. E papai, e até Nanny e Kenta. O que será que Kenta esta fazendo agora? Não o vejo faz anos.

O metro finalmente parou na minha estação. Eu desço, e as luzes ainda estão lá. Por todo lugar. É como se elas me olhassem, vigiando o eco dos meus passos no chão. Tento não pensar nelas, tento pensar em Kenta novamente. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado na escola. Isso foi pouco antes de me mudar novamente para Osaka. Mas quando eu conheci Kenta mamãe ainda estava viva e nós havíamos acabado de nos mudar para aquela cidadezinha. E ele estava na minha escola. Ele dizia que minha casa era assombrada...ahahahaha...

...Mas sim, tinha alguma coisa lá. Uma vez Mei esmagou um Susuwatari. Sim, sim! Nanny foi quem nos contou sobre os Susuwatari, pequenos espíritos que se escondiam longe do sol em lugares abandonados. Sim, agora eu me lembro claramente.

...Acho que estou me tornando um Susuwatari.

Bem, foi o que Kenta me disse uma vez, antes de começarmos a namorar. "Satsuki, você é como aqueles espiritozinhos escuros da Nanny". Ele, ao contrario, parecia um lagarto, precisando sempre de sol pra se manter quente. Aposto que ele também não gosta das luzes da cidade. Seria como fazer um lagarto viver num aquário. E bem, não da pra imaginar aquele moleque por aqui. Mas se passaram muitos anos, ele não é mais o garoto que namorei... talvez ele tenha se tornado um lagarto de estimação, quem sabe.

Meu ponto de ônibus. Eu tenho que tomar um ônibus pra voltar pra casa. Papai odeia o lugar que escolhi para viver, mas eu gosto. Pelo menos é só meu. Eu posso usar a luminosidade que quiser lá, ou melhor, não usar. Vale a pena pegar o metro e esperar pelo ultimo ônibus. Se ao menos não houvesse tantas luzes no caminho!!!

Não sei se alguma prece minha foi atendida, mas todos os postes da rua piscam e se apagam repentinamente. Alguma coisa aconteceu à caixa de força, talvez. O silencio negro me envolve totalmente, e um pequeno sorriso surge em meus lábios. Sim, Assim é como eu deveria viver. Bem melhor. Ainda consigo enxergar o contorno das coisas, e isto é suficiente. Não é preciso mais... não é preciso a claridade ofuscante queimando meus olhos a todo momento. E se alguns contornos se movem nas sombras, eu ainda não tenho medo. Porque teria? Se a noite ameaça alguns, à mim ela apenas protege.

- Uma moça tão bonita aqui sozinha...

Um homem. Um velho. Um desses patéticos pervertidos idosos em sua ridícula caça a mocinhas amedrontadas. Vitima errada, vovô.

- Estou voltando da aula de karate.

O pior é que não é mentira. Estou mesmo voltando da aula de karate. Mas eu nunca lutei artes marciais na vida, felizmente. Quanto ao meu atual namorado...bem, ele da aula para os pequenos karatecas. E poderia quebrar esse velho em três pedaços iguais, se quisesse. Mas eu não pediria isso a ele, sei me virar sozinha.

- Oh... bem, então não preciso me preocupar com os pervertidos atrás de você, certo, hum, certo...

Uma coisa me sobressalta. Não é o velho, nem outras pessoas. E alguma coisa entre as arvores, atrás dele. Definitivamente, não é uma pessoa. Grandes, enormes olhos redondos.

- Sim, não precisa, pode ir embora. – resmungo para o velho, tentando olhar por sobre seus ombros. Mas quando ele vai embora eu já não vejo mais nada no escuro.

Primeira vez na noite que desejo uma lâmpada elétrica.

Volto meus olhos para frente. O ônibus esta atrazado. Culpa do blackout, talvez. Sinto um estranho peso nas costas, como se algo pesado fosse depositado com cuidado sobre elas. O barulho da cidade esta diferente. Sim, não é mais o barulho da cidade. A escuridão se acentua, eu não sei dizer qual luz se apagou. O peso nas minhas costas e quente e mole. Eu ajeito minha irmãzinha com as mãos, para que não escorregue enquanto dorme. O peso quente é Mei.

Não pode ser Mei, ela tem vinte anos agora.

Não importa, ainda assim é Mei. Os postes são arvores e a rua é de terra. Começa a chover e eu não tenho um guarda-chuva. Alguém coloca um guarda-chuva vermelho sobre minha cabeça. Não me viro para ver quem é. Eu sei.

- Faz tempo.

Um gemido estranho é a resposta. É ele! Por dentro estou explodindo. Eu passei muito tempo me convencendo que era um delírio, mas nunca perdi as esperanças que não fosse... ele sempre foi real. Mas, por fora, me manti calma, como sempre.

- Achei que você só vivia perto daquela arvore. – eu ainda não me virei. A chuva enchia minhas narinas com cheiro de terra molhada. Percebi que fora uma pergunta idiota. Estávamos perto da arvore.

- Eu gostaria muito de um ônibus agora.

Os faróis apareceram no final da rua escura. Os olhos de gato. E depois a cara quadrada e logo o ônibus-gato estava parado a minha frente. O melhor ônibus do mundo. Muito rapido, passa por qualquer obstáculo e os bancos são tão macios!

Finalmente me viro para ele.

- Para onde vamos?

Ele se vira para mim lentamente. Aquele sorriso enorme aparece, com todos aquele dentes gigantes na cara redonda. Os bigodes tremeluzem com a chuva. Sua voz estranha forma a palavra 'Casa'.

Não existe peso em minhas costas. A luz se foi totalmente. Eu estou flutuando sobre o céu. Minha consciência é ínfima. Mas ele ainda esta lá. Claro, para me guiar. Sua nova Susuwatari da floresta, que é o que sou agora. Mas para ele, ainda sou uma amiga, uma menina perdida de cabelos curtinhos consolando a irmã mais nova. E para mim, ele ainda é apenas meu vizinho Totoro.


End file.
